


A Shopping Spree, A Pretzel, and Fear-The Love Bug fanfic SimonxRupert pt 4

by LucielleintheSky1987



Category: Herbie (Movies)
Genre: Gay Couple, M/M, Shopping Spree, Takes place in 1983
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucielleintheSky1987/pseuds/LucielleintheSky1987
Summary: Simon feels it's time to give his look an update so him and Rupert play hooky to go shopAlso special thanks to my bestie, Carlos, Kind Hearted Leader of ChickensPrevious chapter: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705139





	A Shopping Spree, A Pretzel, and Fear-The Love Bug fanfic SimonxRupert pt 4

Spring began to change into summer, and Rupert noticed a change with Simon. Firstly Simon and him were going on little dates and that was lovely, the second thing was, something that worried Rupert a little

  
Rupert usually would book stuff for Simon; golf tee times, massages, meetings, dinners, hairdresser appointments, etc. However, Simon seemed to be pushing off a hair appointment and Rupert was a bit concerned if everything was alright with his boss. Last time Simon missed booking was during when he was caught for utilizing nitrogen in his formula 1 racer, and he had sunk into a mood and neglected himself for a long four weeks of brooding.

  
It was towards the end of the day on that late June day, that Rupert walked into Simon's office cautiously. "Sir?" The chubby brunet inquired as he glanced into the room. Sitting at his large mahogany desk, there was Simon, his ebony hair with some grey strands, had progressed to being medium and wavy. The chubby assistant blushed thinking about lightly tugging on Simon's hair and raking his fingers through it because it looked so different.

Simon looked up and greeted Rupert cheerily, "Ah, Rupert, m'lad! 'Tis good ta see yeh! I need yer help." The man behind the desk pulled out from his drawer about 10 fashion magazines and plopped them on his desk.

  
Rupert stared blankly then glanced down at the magazines and then back into his bosses blue eyes. He questioned, "Fashion magazines, Sir? I don't quite understand." Simon rolled his eyes and spoke more clearly while holding up two different magazines, "I need some advice, Rupert."

The CEO calmed down and inquired excitedly, "Now, what would look be'er? Parachute pants, a tracksuit, or a padded blazer?"

  
Rupert inquired dumbfoundedly, "Mr. Moore? I still am a touch confused. By just.. why the interest in fashion?"

Simon sat up, pushing a few strands of silky black hair away from his eyes and remarked slightly annoyedly, "Has it e'er occurred to yeh, Rupert, that I try to make face by look'n my bes'?"

The stocky man nodded causing his boss boyfriend to respond with, "The times be a changin', an' I need'a change wih' em. The men r wearin their hair lon'er and dressin in less traditional soouts."

Rupert looked upon his boss, beginning to smile as an idea crossed his mind. He excitedly offered, "Sir. I think we should go down to the Glendale Galleria and look for some clothes for you."

  
Simon got out of his drawer his wallet and threw off his suit jacket as he stood up. He remarked contently, "Now yer speaking the Queen's Language, Rupert!"

  
Simon lead Rupert out of his office, out of Moore Industries, into the parking lot and to his elegant Moore Mach '84, the latest luxury vehicle rolled out by the company, which had the sleekness of a pontiac, the speed of a Ferrari, and the classiness that only Moore Industries could achieve.

  
Simon unlocked his elegant car with a key remote to allow for him and Rupert to get in the car. The two got in, buckled up, and away the two sped, leaving Rupert in the passenger seat to cling for dear life. "Ha'ent yeh e'er gone so fast, Rupert?" Simon laughed as he turned onto the freeway But Rupert just hoped that Simon wouldn't crash. Yes his boyfriend was an amazing driver, but that didn't ease Rupert's anxiety

  
The usually 1 hour drive from Moore Industries, give or take ten minutes for traffic, was cut down to a meagre 45 minutes due to Simon's speeding, with him being aware of all the speed traps and officers. The two got out of the car upon reaching the parking lot of the Glendale Galleria.

  
The two men looked upon the gargantuan, 3-story shopping complex before smiling to each other and walking in, beaming with excitement for the shopping spree for Simon's new wardrobe.

  
As they walked through the doors and gawked upon the sight of newly expanded mall, Simon confusedly admitted, "I have'n a sli'htes' cloo where ta begin."

Rupert gently took his boss's left hand in his right and suggested sweetly, "let's check out Nordstrom first, since they're brand new."

  
The couple walked through the mall to Nordstrom's entrance, taking note of stores where young people were shopping so they could double back there later.

  
Simon stopped dead in his tracks as he noticed in a leather wares shop a sexy black leather jacket. Rupert almost continued to walk had he not noticed Simon vanishing from his side. Simon walked up to the mannequin in the window, donning the elegant leather jacket. He drew in the scent and he needed it.

A sales rep came up to Simon Moore and tapped him on the shoulder, she curiously asked, "Excuse me, sir, shoppers aren't supposed to go into the display area, maybe I can help you find what you're looking for?"

Simon turned to the blonde 20-something and she almost swooned. He rolled his eyes at her reaction and made his demand in a polite tone, "I require a leath'r jacket akin ta this one."

"You're... Simon Moore the Third. The auto Racer and CEO... oh my goodness! Can you sign my chest?" The girl pleaded.

Rupert stared dumbfounded and annoyed.

Simon reasoned annoyedly, his tone getting angry, "I'll sign yer hand if yeh get me tha jacket I require, miss!"

  
The sales rep hurried along to find a jacket that would fit the tall, slightly muscular man.

Rupert approached Simon and held his hand briefly. He asked to his boss, "Sir... is she interesting t-to you?"

Simon scoffed softly to Rupert, his blue eyes twinkling as he gazed upon his boyfriend, "Nay, m' Prince. I can un'erstan' her excitement, but this scotsm'n pearfers yer company."

Rupert softly giggled but then stopped holding his boyfriend's hand as he as the girl coming back with the jacket.

The sales rep girl handed Simon the jacket, Simon tried it on and approached a mirror, posing slightly to see how it looked.

"You look extremely hot, sir." Rupert softly whispered as he approached, making Simon smile widely.

The sales rep placed her hands on her hips and remarked, "Looks like a perfect fit. Now how's about that autograph."

Begrudgingly, Simon whipped out a sharpie from his pocket and signed on the young lady's left arm 3 interlocking 'M'a and before that a scribble that was supposedly supposed to say 'Simon'.

She squealed with glee and then ran to the till to ring through Simon.

  
After the purchase, Simon and Rupert were pleased as punch to get the hell out of that store and away from that fangirl. "So, wher' ta nex' Rupert, dear?" Simon inquired to his assistant boyfriend.

Rupert couldn't stop staring at Simon in that black leather that matched most of his boss's hair. He answered after snapping back to reality, "Probably Nordstrom. And god, sir, you look extremely divine in leather."

Simon chortled and asked cheerily, "oh ya think so? Well. Maybe I shoul' wear it for yeh?"

  
Rupert quietly and weakly pleaded, "Please do, sir. Maybe get me a matching collar?"

Simon growled playfully to his curly haired boyfriend, "I love yer thinking. But keep it in yer troosers fer now, Rupert."

  
The rest of the afternoon, Simon and Rupert merrily frolicked in the mall, helping broaden the CEO's wardrobe with tracksuits, parachute pants, black denim, leather, bomber jackets, neon and patterned shirts, and some sexy black boots. After which the two stopped and grabbed a pretzel to share.

  
Rupert sipped on an Arizona Iced Tea leaning against the wall while beside him, his boyfriend was eating a cinnamon pretzel.

"Care for a bite, m' Prince?" Simon inquired as he tore the pretzel in half, "its dreadfully delicious"

Rupert accepted the half and ate it carefully not to get any cinnamon on his suit vest nor argyle shirt, but he did, causing Simon to chuckle.

"Adorably clumsy." Simon remarked as he swept the cinnamon off Rupert's clothes with his free hand.

  
Rupert was about to giggle and blush when he noticed someone from the press taking a photo.

Rupert responded to Simon's actions with an apologetic, "I'm sorry I'm not proper, sir."

Giving his drink to Simon, finishing the pretzel and picking up the shopping bags to look like Simon just gave him a break from carrying.

Simon looked in the direction of the paparazzo, noticing them, he walked over to talk

  
"Goo'day to yeh, pressm'n. Ha' you any questions fer me?" Simon asked, walking over, back straight, and proudly.

"No sir. I have what I need." The man remarked

"Yeh sure? Yeh see, I figured I need ta get some more stylish wears befur meh nex conf'renc ta try ya appeal to the young'r dem-agrafic."

"... but what about just there with your assistant? That seemed pretty queer?"

"Nay, goo'sir. He jus' needed a res an lunch. He's meh friend, but there be nothin more."

"You know that I'm going to say you're gay to sell more magazines right?"

"I can dispel it, easily, ya wee lad."

Rupert just kind of stared watching Simon politely argue with a paparazzo, holding 15 shopping bags. It was surreal to him.

  
After the two were done talking, Simon walked up to Rupert and quietly remarked, "Let's leave."

  
The two left the mall, not saying a word to each other, heading to the car, trying not to let anyone know of how they felt about one another. At the car, Rupert loaded up the trunk with the purchased clothes and hopped into the passenger seat so Simon and him could get back to work before the day was done.

  
The ride back was interesting to say the least. "Sir?" the brunet asked worriedly

"Yes, Rupert?" the scotsman who was driving answered back

Rupert fidgeted as he asked, "... What happens if people find out... about... about us?"

  
Simon stated, as he waited at a red light, "yeh know... honestly, I want people ta know boout us, but with the AIDS crisis and the fact that queer folk are prosecuted... it.. it rather scares me. I mean, what if my fath'r finds oout?"

  
Rupert had an idea and beamed brightly, he turned to Simon as they still waited for the light to change to green, "Sir. I know what we can do! I can ask my friend Veronica to pretend to be your girlfriend so we can be together when no one can see."

Simon looked to Rupert, patting him on the head and responding, "Yeh, know. Sometimes yer pretty brilliant, Rupert m'lad. We just go'a hope she'll agree."

  
The rest of the ride back, the two listened to the radio, excited to get back and maybe fool around after closing, making a stop at a local drugstore to pick up some black hair dye to cover up Simon's greys later.

  
But when the duo got back to Moore Industries they were greeted by none other than Simon Moore Jr, the second Simon Moore and the one who called the shots for Moore Industries America. The tall grey Scotsman grabbed his son by the ear and walked him over to the office's couch.

Rupert stared in horror holding the bags.

  
"What on god's earth do you think you're bloody well doing? Playing hooky during work hours?!" The man sneered, his Scottish accent was watered down in comparison to his son's, as Simon the Third mostly was raised by his grandfather back in Scotland

He let go of his son's ear. "Dad, I was jus gettin some new wears ta attract new buyers."

Simon rebutted "I don't give a fucking damn, Simon Melvin Moore. You work when you are to work, and that is it."

The grey slender Scotsman sneered, before glaring at Rupert. He hissed, "and as for you, Rupert. I expected more of you than to allow this behaviour. I am going home to MY mansion. Melvin, I'll see you at work here tomorrow as you get to work late and sleep in your office."

  
And with that, Simon Moore Jr. turned graciously on his left heel and walked out of the office, leaving Rupert speechless and Simon utterly embarrassed by his father


End file.
